This invention relates generally to booms, and particularly to boom control systems.
In the March, 1973 issue of Forest Industries there is illustrated a log handling boom comprising a truss pivotably mounted at one end centrally of a circular rail with the other end overhanging the rail and supporting a grapple. The truss is supported above the rail itself by an upright A-frame structure having wheels rotably mounted at the bottom thereof atop the circular rail. The article proposes that the boom be controlled from a central control point located remotely from the boom. The present invention relates to such a remote control system for this type of log boom as well as for those of more conventional construction.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a boom with a remote control system.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a boom having remote control means for swinging the boom, for operating a grapple suspended therefrom, and for raising and lowering the grapple.
Another object of the invention is to provide a boom with means for controlling the swinging movement thereof without need for limit switches, valves or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a boom control system having means for limiting hydraulic pressure build-up occasioned by a coasting of the boom under its own momentum.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a boom with improved means for braking one or more operative components thereof in the event of power failure.